kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wisps
.]]The Wisps (originally from Sonic Colors) are powerful, colorful alien beings who hail from Planet Wisp. They are beings of positive energy, powered by the Fountain of Dreams, and turned into dark beings if the fountain is filled with negative energy. Each different colored Wisp has a unique Color Power to it that only certain people can use. Their leader and creator is the Mother Wisp. History Dimentia wanted to use the negative energy of the Fountain of Dreams to power the Star Rod to awaken Zathura in Operation: GALACSIA, turning all the Wisps into Nega Wisps. Dimentia captured these Wisps to power her machine, which would be used to fuel Jirachi with darkness. But Dimentia was defeated by Nigel Uno, and all the Nega Wisps were turned back to normal. Color Powers Light Blue Speed Speed Wisps can make you run as fast as wind. Orange Rocket Rocket Wisps make your shoes become rockets and fly you upwards at great speed. Cyan Laser Laser Wisps transform you into a laser and make you zoom and bounce around at almost light speed. Yellow Drill Drill Wisps turn you into a drill, so you can dig your way underground. They also help you move freely underwater like a torpedo. Pink Spike Spike Wisps can make your body become spiky, and you'll be able to roll like a spikeball or make your way up walls and steep slopes. Red Flame Flame Wisps can make you a temporary firebender; you'll be able to shoot flames. Cherry Shrink Shrink Wisps are 1 inch tall, and can shrink you down to this height, so you can creep into small places. They are the longest lasting Color Power. (Note: this Wisp was made by Gamewizard2008, not Sega.) Clear Cloak Cloak Wisps turn you completely invisible, so you can sneak around without being detected. (Also made by Gamewizard2008.) Dark Blue Cube Cube Wisps make you into a cube when you leap in the air, and come down, creating a massive shockwave that freezes all enemies into cubes. Green Hover Hover Wisps allow you to slowly float around in the air. One of the least useful Wisps. Black Bomb Bomb Wisps turn you into a bomb to create a massive explosion that wipes nearly all the surrounding area. (Created by Gamewizard2008, but later used by Sega.) White Dupli Dupli Wisps allow you to turn into a duplicate of an object or person. Also good for sneaking around. (Created by Gamewizard2008.) Brown Rock Rock Wisps turn you into a round boulder and allow you to roll around. (Made by Gamewizard2008.) Ivory Lightning Lightning Wisps turn you into lightning and allow you to swing around metal stems or floating electric beams. Crimson Eagle Eagle Wisps turn you into an eagle and allow you to fly a great distance. Magenta Music Music Wisps turn you into a note and allow you to bounce across a series of floating notes. Violet Void Void Wisps are a kind of Nega Wisp, created by the negative energy of the Fountain of Dreams. They remind you of painful memories from your past. It then turns you into a black hole that sucks in everything. Purple Frenzy Frenzy Wisps are the other kind of Nega Wisp (they're purple since purple is the signature color for Darkness). They also show you bad memories from your past. They then turn you into a monstrous dark figure that viciously attacks your foes. Golden Light The Light Wisp is the embodiment of all of Jirachi's positive energy. Nigel absorbed this Wisp and became powerful with the Galaxia Sword. Known Wisp Users *Nigel Uno *Monty Uno *Sonic the Hedgehog *Nebula D. Winkiebottom *Yellow Diamond *Galaxia Sword *DESTIR Stories They Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Scorched Wings *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector SA (virtual) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (referenced) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *The Black Bomb Wisp is the only of Gamewizard's Wisps that was used by Sega. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Races Category:GKND Operatives Category:Weapons Category:Abilities